Completely Original Treaty
|date = 11/17/2008 |termin = 05/2009 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=7752 |status = Canceled |color = darkred }} Mushroom Kingdom and Random Insanity Alliance present: The Fayt x Maria Treaty! The Completely Original Treaty! (Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty) The Completely Original Treaty was a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Random Insanity Alliance announced on November 17, 2008. It was later privately canceled in May 2009 after various disputes between the two alliances. Preamble Mushroom Kingdom (from hereon in referred to as "MK") and Random Insanity Alliance (from hereon in referred to as "RIA"), do hereby commit to uphold the values of love, trust and friendship as life partners through this Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty. Furthermore, we, the undersigned alliances, also commit to uphold mutual respect MK and RIA are to remain sovereign of one another and neither shall be governed by the other signatory and will remain so unless stated otherwise in a different document. There is to be no consequences for the breaking of articles of this treaty other than the display of distrust and a rift in the friendship created between MK and RIA through this treaty. Article I ~ Peace In order to uphold the principles of peace, MK and RIA agree to refrain from attack, both physical of and verbal, or commit actions unbecoming of friendship against the other party. Such actions are to be regarded as a violation of the PIAT. 1.) All members of MK and RIA will show respect for one another, whether it be in public or private sphere, in order to uphold the values of peace and friendship. Should a disagreement arise between MK and RIA, healthy debate is encouraged. However, flaming, trolling and general disrespect towards members of this PIAT will not be tolerable by either MK or RIA. 2.) No member of either signatory may participate in, support, or condone military action against a member within the corresponding signatory. Such acts of physical aggression are in direct violation of the principles of this treaty. Should a rouge member of either signatory attack the other signatory alliance, both sides shall work together to either find a peaceful resolution or means to take down the rouge combatant. 3.) All senators from both alliances agree not to sanction members of the other signatory alliance. However, such sanctions may be placed against nations declared rogues by both alliances. Article II ~ Intelligence Neither signatory alliance shall withhold information from the other signatory alliance that constitutes a direct threat to the security or well-being of the other signatory alliance. Both signatories shall strive to keep the each other informed of relevant information to either MK or RIA as often as possible. Article III ~ Aid In the event of an attack on either alliance by a third party outside of the treaty, the alliance under attack may request financial aid. The alliance receiving the request, while not obligated to, is strongly encouraged to send available aid to those in dire need. This article can be enacted by the leadership of either alliance, and legitimate requests for financial assistance include, but are not limited to: rogue attacks, both conventional and nuclear; wars, both large and small scale. Even if no request is made by the alliance under attack, the other alliance is still strongly encouraged to provide assistance. The signatory that has been requested to provide financial assistance has 72 hours to either approve or deny the request. Article IV ~ Cancellation Both signatory alliances agree that termination of this PIAT requires seventy-two hours notice to the leadership of the other signatory. This notice is required to be given firstly via private channels. Any intentional or planned violations of the articles within this treaty result in the treaty being considered immediately void, unless otherwise agreed upon by the leadership of both signatories. Article V ~ Conclusion and Vows So long as Fayt and Maria are destined to belong together in the Star Ocean universe, we, the undersigned, swear to uphold this treaty and follow the code of conduct presented in this treaty to the best of our abilities. Signed for MK, Archbus Dumblydoor, A most regal wizurd, King. Kamizar Slytherin, Prince Lord Gunnermort, Lord High Treasurer Albus Twocledore, Lord High Vanguard Rynkione, Lord High Envoy Archon - King. Trace - Prince AirMe - Lord High Envoy Donut61 - Royal Diplomat Niota - Mushroom Kingdom Diplomat to RIA Signed for RIA, Moth, Leader Azural, Head of Foreign Affairs Kaiser, Head of Internal Affairs zombie2000, War Advisor Kaiser, War Advisor. Delta1212, Leader Moth, Cruncher of Numbers and Muncher of Popcorn Loren, Head of Foreign Affairs Special Shout out to Rynka who helped draft this treaty before she left Mushroom Kingdom long long ago. tl;dr version (RIA=Fayt, MK=Maria, Good Master Hakai=Planet Styx): http://i94.photobucket.com/albums/l94/HezRyNka/faytxmaria_styx.jpg Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance